Trapped in Kino der Toten
by CoDFicCentral
Summary: After escaping Der Riese via the Wunderwaffe overloading the teleporter, the crew teleport to Kino der Toten, where they meet an interesting person already there.
1. Escaping the Giant

Tank Dempsey loved killing zombies. It was as simple as that. What he didn't love was when his insane German teammate was gushing over how much blood was coming out of the undead freaks they were killing.

"I vant to bathe naked! In your blood!" Richtofen cried, firing his Afterburner into the incoming horde. It was noticeable that the Doc was relishing the gore splattering in his face.

"Perverted psycho," Dempsey muttered. He could've sworn that some blood had gotten in his mouth, which, of course, Richtofen enjoyed even more.

Dempsey wanted Richtofen dead. Unfortunately, there were one hundred-something zombies trying to scratch their faces off, and there were only four of them. The other two were Nikolai and Takeo, who weren't of much help at the moment since they were arguing over a monkey bomb on the catwalk.

"That monkey stole my vodka! It must die!" Nikolai cried, pointing his Reaper at the dynamite-rigged stuffed monkey with one hand, and pointing an accusing finger at it with the other.

"It did no such thing!" Takeo countered (honorably) in a protective voice, holding the bomb close.

Dempsey was at his breaking point when a fog rolled in and the wonderful demonic voice from the sky, that they only knew as Samantha said, "FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!"

"For God's sake," Tank thought. "Why now?!"

Takeo and Nikolai instantly stopped arguing over the inanimate explosive and drew their weapons. Richtofen already had his Porter's X2 Ray Gun out.

"Fry, puppies! FRY!" he squealed as he fired his weapon.

Dempsey sighed as he fired his Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ at a hellhound that was about to jump for his face.

"Not today, puppy-dog!" he roared.

As the round came to an end, they held out in the catwalk as usual. But they started to get overrun, an all-too-familiar situation. And there was no Nuke to save them. Knowing this, Nikolai bailed when no one was looking.

"Everyone pile into the teleporter!" Dempsey yelled, as he and Richtofen both ran into the bell-shaped teleporter.

Takeo slowly backed up into the teleporter with Dempsey and Richtofen, firing his 1001 Samurais, while Nikolai was still in the courtyard, on the bridge somehow surviving while firing his Reaper. Everyone got out a stood under the arch to the Bowie Knife.

"Seriously!?" Dempsey yelled.

"Nikolai!" Richtofen called out. "Get in zhe teleporter!"

"NO! These zombies stole my vodka!" Nikolai called back stubbornly, jamming his knife into a zombies' face.

Dempsey threw his arms in the air, giving up on the Cossack. He ran back to the teleporter, Richtofen close behind. However Takeo lingered, uncharacteristically leaning against the wall and chuckling.

Nikolai glanced in his direction, seeing the samurai start to laugh uncontrollably.

"The fuck is so funny to that prick?" he thought hatefully.

"Russian! Is this the drink you were seeking?" Takeo yelled, recovering from his fit of laughter and throwing his last monkey bomb. He held up a bottle of vodka.

Nikolai's ears perked up like a dog who had just found his bone, staring at Takeo. Takeo retreated to the teleporter where Richtofen and Dempsey waited.

"What's happening?" Dempsey asked.

Takeo chuckled and crossed his arms, looking down to hide his laughing. He looked back up with a straight face. "He's coming in a second."

Dempsey leaned just enough to see through the tiny window and dropped his jaw when he saw Nikolai decapitating several zombies that were in his way, hopping off the ledge and sprinting into the teleporter. Takeo hid the vodka in his uniform as soon as Nikolai stepped in.

"What kind of sick joke is this? I see no vodka here!" Nikolai said indignantly, ready to spray Takeo's guts all over the wall.

All of a sudden, the monkey exploded, causing the rest of the zombies to go after them.

"ACTIVATE THE TELEPORTER, DOC!" Dempsey yelled.

"Don't tell me vat to do, American!" Richtofen yelled, saying American as if it were an insult. Nevertheless, he activated it.

Dempsey fired his Wunderwaffe just as the zombies closed in and the teleporter activated.

When Dempsey opened his eyes, all he saw was a swastika.

"Son of a-!" he said as he jumped back, clutching his heart. He was NOT expecting to see a Nazi flag in his friggin' face the moment he opened his eyes.

When he finally calmed down, he noticed the others had also been unconscious, and were just now waking up. He also noticed they seemed to be in the lobby of an abandoned, destroyed theater.

"Eh.. where are we?" Dempsey said.

"A better question is…" Nikolai began, getting up.

"When are we?" Richtofen said, also getting up.

"NO! Where the hell is my vodka?!" Nikolai yelled.

"Yes of course, the DG-2 must have overloaded the teleporter, ripping space-time, back tracing us across to the future! Ohh Wunderbar! A-HA!" Richtofen explained.

Takeo threw up, apparently sickened from all the teleporting, dropping Nikolai's precious vodka.

"There is my vodka! Thank you, Takeo," Nikolai, picking the bottle up.

"Oh come on Tak, suck it up and walk it off," Dempsey said.

As they explored (finding an Olympia downstairs and an M14 upstairs), they heard some noise in the next room. They all piled against the upstairs unopened door, listening.

There seemed to be nothing, when all of a sudden-

"What the-? OH SHIT!"


	2. A New Survivor

"What the-? OH SHIT!"

Dempsey kicked the door in (strangely without needing points), only to find a Caucasian man on the ground with his hands on a zombie's neck that was on top of him.

The man repeatedly punched it in the face, making its jaw snap. He finally noticed the knife strapped on his left leg and stuck it in the zombie's neck. The man pushed the dead zombie off of him, breathing heavily. He got on his knees and looked up and Dempsey and the others.

"Why… didn't you… help?!" he gasped, then he fell over, unconscious.

Richtofen shrugged the man's question off and walked downstairs.

No zombies seemed to be around, so Dempsey hauled him onto his shoulder. He set him down against the wall downstairs next to the teleporter pad.

"Hey Doc!" Dempsey called to Richtofen, who was looking at a displayed meteor on a glass-domed pedestal.

"Hmm?" Richtofen said.

"Look over him for wounds!" Dempsey said.

Richtofen muttered something about being called to medical situations too often, and looked over the man.

"Rapid heartbeat and extremely mild shock. Nothing else," Richtofen diagnosed nonchalantly, checking the man's pulse.

After a closer look, the "man" looked only to be about 14 years old.

"Wait. He's just a kid!" Dempsey said. What the hell was a kid doing in this place?

" _He doesn't look German, which is weird since this is definitely Germany…. right? I think this is Germany. I'm not sure,"_ Dempsey pondered. _"I'm not sure of anything anymore."_

"Do you think he has vodka?" Nikolai asked hopefully.

"Why the hell would he-" Dempsey began, but knew it was a useless question. Instead, he slapped him across the face.

"Ow! Why do you slap Nikolai?" Nikolai whined, putting his hand on the red handprint now on his face.

All of a sudden, the teen woke up, coughing and sputtering as if he nearly drowned.

"You alright kid?" Dempsey asked, kneeled beside him.

The boy's eyes widened in shock now that he could see them clearly.

" _What the-? How-?!"_ he thought.

The boy nodded as he got up and dusted himself off, trying to remain calm.

Dempsey looked him over some more. The teen was tall and lanky, about Dempsey's height, maybe Takeo's. He had sky blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, was wearing blue jeans and an army green T-shirt. He had a knife strapped to his leg, and a holstered M1911, something the teen probably hadn't even noticed yet. He also had dog tags hanging around his neck.

"Kon'nichiwa," Takeo said. "How did you get here, young one?"

The teen seemed a bit uncomfortable answering the question.

"Hell if I know," the teen said, scratching his head. "I woke up with a zombie in my face. That's it."

" _Sounds southern. Interesting,"_ Tank thought. _"Wait, he knows that was a zombie? How? Nah, it's pretty obvious, right?"_

"Do you have vodka?" Nikolai blurted out hopefully.

Dempsey noticed that the teen's face changed from nervous to slightly amused, but expectant.

"Why the hell would I have vodka on me?" was the teen's response.

Nikolai frowned. "Not Russian, that's for sure," he muttered, walking away.

"What's your name?" Dempsey asked.

"Jakob. Jakob James," the teen said.

"Well, I'm Dempsey, the drunk one is-"

"Nikolai. I know who you are. The other two are Takeo and Richtofen," Jakob said.

Everyone but Jakob's eyes went wide. In a second the boy came face to face with the barrel of Richtofen's M1911. It was then that Jakob realized that he may have said too much.

"How do you know who ve are?" Richtofen questioned, pointing his M1911 directly at the teen's face. _"And more importantly,"_ he thought, _"do you know of my plan?"_

"Doc-" Dempsey began.

"Seriously? You're historical figures," Jakob said with a straight face, automatically putting his hands up at the sight of the business end of the pistol.

Richtofen lowered his pistol and looked at the teen curiously.

"Historical figures?"

"Yeah. You were the ones that fought the zombies," Jakob said. "You were one of the last hopes for the world."

"Finally! The Russian gets recognition! This deserves drink!" Nikolai said, freely taking a swig.

Richtofen thought for a moment. He jammed a finger into the boy's chest and said, "Ve're not done here."

He stomped off to the bar next to Quick Revive, mumbling.

Dempsey was as confused as Takeo and Nikolai. Where did this kid come from?

Dempsey was about to put those thoughts into words when he noticed how dark it was outside.

And so, they began setting up watch. Takeo (honorably) volunteered for first watch, and took his place on the balcony in the first room while everyone else picked out a spot to sleep.

Jakob couldn't sleep, so he went to Takeo and sat next to him.

"Yes?" the cross-legged samurai asked, turning to the boy.

"Er, I couldn't sleep," Jakob said awkwardly. "I just thought I could chill out here and ask you a few things."

Takeo smirked, turning back ahead of him, and muttered, "I should ask you a few things."

"Like what?" Jakob asked, already knowing the answer.

"How did you get here? How do you know us?" Takeo asked. "I know you knew more than you were letting on."

Jakob shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, you came from the year 1946, right? You teleported here from Der Riese?" Jakob asked after several seconds of silence.

"Um… yes?"

Jakob took a deep breath. "I'm from the year 2015."

"2015?!" the usually calm samurai said.

"Yes. And there's a gaming system, a computer made to project video games in color on a television screen using discs, called a PlayStation 3."

Takeo raised an eyebrow.

"I was playing the game Call of Duty: Black Ops, which is a military game. It simulates the violence of war, and there's a campaign you follow. There's also a mode called Zombies," he continued slowly.

Takeo was slightly confused to what a game had to do with this, but began understanding when zombies were mentioned.

"There is a map called Kino der Toten, which is Cinema of the Dead in German. There are four characters you can play as: Richtofen, Nikolai, Dempsey… and you."

"You mean…" Takeo asked, a little freaked out-looking.

"Yes," Jakob said slowly. "You're a game character."


	3. Revelations

Takeo began muttering something, while Jakob got to thinking.

He wondered if he should tell the others. And Dempsey…. he wasn't sure about him, and Richtofen would realize he knew his plans and put a bullet in his head on the spot.

"How did you get here?" Takeo asked suddenly.

"I was playing this very map, Kino. Then the power went out…. my said parents something hit the power lines. Don't know what it was. When the power came back on, the screen was all static. The next thing I know, there's a swirl on the screen and I'm being pulled towards it. All I remember then is waking up to a zombie about to rip my throat out," Jakob said.

Takeo got to thinking some more, then once he stopped pondering, he said something that startled the teenager:

"You know what happens in the end, don't you?"

"Erm, yes," the teen said uncomfortably.

"What?" Takeo asked, a bit hesitant, as if he weren't sure if he wanted to know.

"The kraut betrays you," Jakob said hesitantly.

"I always knew he was up to no good," Takeo muttered, his hand slowly unsheathing his katana.

"Killing him in his sleep won't do you any good," Jakob advised.

Takeo glanced at him, then sheathed his katana.

Just then, they noticed Dempsey come over, yawning and rubbing one eye with his fist and stretching with the other. Jakob could see Nikolai lying face down behind Dempsey in the other room, snoring and clutching a bottle of vodka.

"Hey guys." He yawned again. "What're you still doin' up, kid?"

"I couldn't sleep," the teen said plainly.

"Ah. Hey Tak, I can take over. You go get some sleep," Dempsey said, throwing a thumb behind him.

Takeo nodded and went to the couch, stifling a yawn.

"So how'd you get here?" Dempsey said, sitting next to him.

This time Jakob just came out with it.

"You're a video game character," he blurted.

"Wow. Er, yeah, I already knew that," Tank said.

"Wait, what?" Jakob said, shocked.

"You've heard the things I've said, right? Everyone else just thinks I'm crazy. Even Richtofen. Hell, crazier than Richtofen," Tank said.

"I thought those were just running gags," the teen said, slightly confused.

Tank shrugged and flicked at the floor. "I wanna know how you got in here."

"Well, I was playing, the power went out then came back on, I got sucked into the screen, and then I woke up here."

"Oh. Well, I always sort of known about our situation ever since Shi No Numa. I mean, seriously, power-ups? Points? Weapons coming out of freaking chalk drawings? A magical crate that plays a music box tune and then spits out a weapon? It was obvious that we were being played from the start. Literally. Stupid Treyarch," Dempsey said. "I'm just the only one who saw it. And Richtofen's supposed to be the smart one! They'll all break the fourth wall sooner or later."

"Should I tell the others?" Jakob asked.

"You already told Tak," Dempsey said.

"Wait, how'd you know that?"

"Because you blurted it out to me so quickly. Dude, I can read kids. I _have_ one," he said. "You obviously had done it before I walked in."

" _I guess he was more sentient than I thought….."_ Jakob thought.

"Anyway, I wouldn't tell Nikolai. He might just want to ask where the vodka is at the next stop. Maybe he knows already. I don't know what goes on under that booze. And Richtofen…. he'd probably put a bullet in your head. But don't worry, if he does that, I'll fry his brains with a Ray Gun," he said jokingly.

The boy nodded.

Afterward, they just chatted a bit.

"Ah, so you wanna be a Marine? Good choice kid," Dempsey said once the boy told him about his career choice.

"Yeah. That was actually inspired by you," Jakob admitted.

"I'm flattered," Dempsey said in a fake snobbish tone.

Jakob grinned a bit.

"So, how'd you get those?" Dempsey asked, pointing to the dog tags around the teen's neck.

"Oh, uh," Jakob began, fiddling with the dog tags. "I've had these for a while. I bought them."

"Oh. I didn't know you could do that," Dempsey said, examining one of his own dog tags.

"In the future you can."

"Huh."

Once Dempsey's turn was over, Jakob volunteered for next watch.

"Stay alert kid," Dempsey said, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Jakob watched Dempsey walk over to Nikolai and carefully slip the bottle of vodka out of his hands with a chuckle. He then went into the hallway to the bathroom, sipping a bit of the vodka before stashing it in his pocket.

Jakob chuckled as well. He watched constantly, knowing that zombies could pop out any moment. He played with his knife, twirling it in his hand. After a while, he started to drift off, even though his watch was only half over. It was too late when he finally noticed the tall figure behind him, brandishing a knife. The figure covered Jakob's mouth, pulled him around the corner past a sleeping Nikolai into the portrait room, and pushed against the wall.

"Alright, child. You're going to start talking, because I _know_ zhat you know more zhan you're letting on," he heard an angry German voice say.

The figure put his knife against Jakob's throat.

"What do you want?" Jakob asked.

"I vant you to tell me vat you know. My plan, Samantha, everyzhing. I _vill_ slit your throat if you don't!" Richtofen said quietly.

"Fine. I know everything. I know about Northern France-"

"Nobody knows about zhat except for me!" Richtofen whispered angrily.

"I do. I know how you plan to take over the world by controlling the zombies. I know you plan to overthrow Samantha. And I also know that Maxis is in Griffin Station's systems, waiting for you to activate them, only to deny you," Jakob said. "I also know that Maxis will make Takeo, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Samantha blow up Earth to 'minimize' _your_ damage."

Richtofen felt a wave of emotions wash over him as the teenager spoke. At first he was angry, then surprised, then sad. Then in the end he was angry all over again.

"I know everything you did to get here, and I'll know how it will end," Jakob continued. "And I can unravel it at any time."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not. The plan will work, but your control will eventually be in the hands of others," Jakob said.

"How do you know this?!"

"Because you're a game character."

Richtofen put the tip of the knife on the side of the boy's neck, pressing in slowly and drawing blood. All he received was a wince of pain and a knowing glare, instead of a cry of pain. Richtofen leaned in close.

"You vill not tell anyone about mein plans, or I vill kill you myself," he said.

"Takeo already knows," Jakob said. "He was going to kill you in your sleep, but I stopped him."

Richtofen didn't care that Takeo knew since their "friendship" was mutual, but he did care that this arrogant teenage boy knew his plans. He slugged Jakob twice, before knocking him out.

He released his unconscious body and took over watch.

As soon as Richtofen left, Jakob opened one eye, then the other. It was going to take a whole lot more to knock him out.

He stumbled to where he planned to sleep and fell into unconsciousness


	4. A New (Less Suspicious) Day

"WHERE IS MY VODKA!"

The best words to wake up to.

Jakob got up to see Nikolai kicking Tank in the ribs, demanding his vodka back.

"I know you took it, Tank! I can smell vodka from mile away!" Nikolai said.

"Fine, take your freaking vodka back. It was just a joke!" Dempsey replied tiredly.

"No, jokes are funny. This was cruelty to Russian!" Nikolai replied furiously.

"Morning, dumbass and badass," Jakob said cheerily.

Nikolai snatched his vodka from Tank, nodded at the boy, and walked away, muttering something about one of his wives who drank his vodka.

"Morning kid," Dempsey said. He looked at Jakob's face, noticing the dried blood on his neck and a slight bruise near his eye. "Holy shit. What happened?"

"That kraut threatened me just because I know everything," Jakob said.

"Everything? What, is he planning something?" Dempsey asked.

"Yes. He'll betray you," the teen responded.

Jakob saw fire in Dempsey's eyes as he took out his knife and started to walk over and murder Richtofen, who was manning a window.

"Stop!" Jakob said.

"No. He hurt you, and he's gonna betray us. Why would you protect him?" Dempsey asked.

"He's you're only way out of here, remember?" Jakob reminded.

Dempsey reluctantly nodded.

"Plus, you need him for your lives to progress. Literally," Jakob added.

"What do you-"

Just then, they heard the screech of a zombie, as Round 2 started.

"Nevermind. Everyone man a window!" Dempsey called out. Then he turned to Jakob. "Er, you might have to go into the next room since there's only four windows in here. You can handle two, right?"

"Of course, I play Solo all the time," Jakob answered.

Jakob bought an M14, then pulled out his M1911 and went to the portrait room.

By the time round four came around, everyone had about 2500. Jakob had 2650 from his pistol strategy, as well as headshots, and volunteered to open the door in the portrait room.

"Hold on a second," Richtofen said. "How do ve know ve can trust you zhat it's a good room?"

"The MP40 is in there," Jakob said.

"VELL VAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! OPEN ZHE DOOR!" Richtofen said excitedly.

"Calm down, Doc!" Jakob said, pushing open the door.

He was nearly pushed down the stairs as Richtofen rushed past him and grabbed the MP40, stroking it with glee.

"Of course they still have the BEST WEAPON EVER MADE HERE!" he yelled.

Jakob headed downstairs and bought the MP40.

"SMG! So Much Guts!" he yelled, laughing afterward.

Everyone else did the same.

While they were killing zombies, Richtofen backed into the door next to Jakob, still firing his MP40 at the horde coming down the stairs.

"Hallo," he said casually, bracing against the recoil of his SMG.

"What do you want?" Jakob asked irritably.

"To apologize."

The boy slowly turned to Richtofen as Dempsey made a crawler.

"Huh?"

"Ja. Er, one question, does my plan vork?" Richtofen asked.

"As far as I know. I studied the game closely, so I know. You overthrow Samantha, the others blow up the Earth. Then you find somebody to carry out your plans, then your fate is sealed if they follow you or Maxis."

Richtofen nodded.

"Anyvay, I'm sorry about zhat. I….. panicked," he said.

He lowered his voice and continued, "I just vanted to overthrow that little brat. I could've cared less about zhe zombies, but…. you know… zhe voices." He added that last part with a bit of paranoia in his voice as he pointed to his head.

Jakob nodded.

"Maxis lost his vay. You of all people should know zhat. He vanted super soldiers. He denied zhe teleportation experiment until after I touched the M.P.D.. He vas zhe one who drove me to zhis. Even though zhe Illuminati gave me zhe order to get rid of him, I vas doing it for science. Zhat is, until Samantha took control. She doesn't know vat she's doing und must be stopped."

He studied the teen's cut and bruises, then asked, "Is your face okay?"

"Yeah. Er, thanks for the apology," Jakob said.

"Ja. Friends?" Richtofen said, offering a handshake.

Jakob stared at Richtofen's outstretched hand, then shook it.

"This isn't a trick?" he asked, still grasping his hand.

"I can't really use you anyvay, so no," he shrugged sheepishly. "No tricks. I mean it."

Jakob let go and nodded. "Friends." He then fired upon the incoming horde with his MP40.

Richtofen slowly pushed forward up the stairs, thinking to himself, as well as the voices.

 _What the hell was that, Edward?!_

 _You didn't really mean that, did you?_

 _Of course he didn't. It's part of his plan!_

"Nein," Richtofen said aloud.

 _What?!_

 _Then why did you mean it?_

"He's not a threat. He knows to let me continue," Richtofen said aloud again.

 _Whatever._

 _You've lost YOUR way._

Richtofen shook his head vigorously, in an attempt to shut the voices up as he continued up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Jakob was within his own thoughts.

" _Did he really mean that apology?"_ he thought. He knew how Richtofen could be, so he just made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

He saw Dempsey approaching from the opposite staircase, with Nikolai behind him, brandishing a newly-bought Stakeout.

"Hey kid. What was that about?" he asked, obviously noticing Jakob and Richtofen's conversation.

"Richtofen apologized to me," the teen responded.

Dempsey laughed, shouldering his MP40. "You know not to trust him, right?"

"Yeah, but something was different in his voice," Jakob said.

Dempsey put a hand on his shoulder. "Kid, you of all people should know not to trust that kraut."

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Jakob said.

"Ok. Now, let's open this door," Dempsey said, kicking open the door to the dressing room.

"No time for sugar, baby. I'm here to check the meter!" he said to the room.

"The next room is the power room," Jakob said.

Takeo and Richtofen, who were now behind Jakob, Dempsey and Nikolai nodded as Takeo stepped up and opened the door.

"Oh my God. Yes!" Dempsey shouted, spotting an M16 next to the power switch.

"Ah, the M16. 5.56 millimeter magazine-fed gas-operated sweetness... just like me," Dempsey said proudly, completely disregarding the power switch and grabbing the M16.

Jakob traded is M14 for the M16 as well, knowing headshots were key.

"Back home they called it the Skullcrusher," Dempsey said.

Jakob nodded, readying his own M16.

Just then, a fog rolled in, accompanied by Samantha's famous, "FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!"

Nikolai, though drunk as ever, understood the situation and readied his Stakeout.

"You don't want my soul, it probably tastes like vodka. Mmm… vodka," he said, sneaking a swig before putting the bottle back in his bag.

"Yeah, and uh, my soul probably tastes like Milk Duds. And last time I checked, chocolate is bad for dogs," Jakob added.

Dempsey snorted as Nikolai gave the teen a confused look.

As they progressed through the round, things got a little more difficult, leading to Richtofen being downed.

"IT TICKLES! I KNOW IT, IT TICKLES!" Richtofen squealed.

As the round ended, and a Max Ammo appeared, Takeo went to revive Richtofen.

"Did zhe voices tell you to save me?" Richtofen asked, blinking several times.

"Just be more careful, Doctor," Takeo advised.

"But it vouldn't be as fun zhat vay, now vould it?" Richtofen replied with a mischievous grin.

Takeo shook his head and walked away.

Dempsey, still recovering from being hit almost to the point of being downed, flipped the power switch. They went past the curtain into the theater, noticing the box. Everyone except Jakob went to hit it. Dempsey was about to when-

"Dempsey! Follow me for a sec," Jakob said, motioning for Dempsey to come over.

"What is it?" Dempsey asked.

"I know where Juggernog is."

Dempsey's eyes widened. "Sweet!"

As they passed the box and went into the little alcove next to the doors, Dempsey stopped. He noticed the Bowie Knife as well as Juggernog.

"What's it gonna be, Dempsey?" Jakob asked as Dempsey looked at the Bowie Knife then the Juggernog machine back and forth.

Dempsey thought for a moment. "I'll buy the knife later. Right now, I need protection."

Jakob suppressed a laugh and nodded. "Oorah."

Dempsey smirked. He bought a bottle, setting him back 2500 points, popping the cap off, and swallowed the whole bottle in one gulp.

"Reach for me, Jugger-girl. Oorah," he said, brandishing a sly grin. He moved past Jakob and into the lobby where he linked the mainframe.

Jakob walked over to the Bowie Knife and put his hand over the drawing, watching the giant knife materialize in his hands.

"Hey zombies! Let's play Michael Myers!" he said as he examined the knife.

"NEIN!"

Jakob turned to see Richtofen staring in horror at the teddy bear that now occupied the space where a gun would normally be in the box.

Richtofen dropped his weapon and fell to his knees, cursing Samantha and the box.

"Doc, it's fine, the box always spawns close by," Jakob said.

The insane Doctor calmed down, nodding and picking up his newly-acquired G11.

As they looked at the map, they saw the box moved to Dressing Room.

"Ah, the Dressing Room. Really close by," Jakob said to everyone, mainly to the previously-enraged Richtofen.

As they made their way up the stage, their crawler died. Everyone cursed.

They had to fight their way to the Dressing Room, zombie by zombie. Richtofen was just about to hit the box when a zombie screamed loudly behind him. He quickly snuffed out its light (in its eyes) with a quick headshot.

"POP goes zhe Weasel!" Richtofen sang as the zombie's head exploded.

The zombies' head chunks peppered Richtofen's uniform, much to his glee.

"Doc! Quit enjoying the carnage! That's my job!" Dempsey scolded, getting several headshots with his M16.

"Shut up, Yankee!" Richtofen said back, reloading his G11 then bringing the butt down on a zombie's skull.

Jakob was with Nikolai and Takeo in the Lobby, who for once weren't fighting. Jakob had had several close calls since he didn't get Juggernog, but he already had 3000 points, so he figured he'd just run over and buy it.

That's exactly what he did, but right after he drank the bottle, he was swarmed by zombies. Now he made the worse move he could, get Juggernog in the middle of a round, only to be cornered in an alcove.

He fired his MP40 into the zombies' faces, slashing his Bowie Knife at a zombie that got too close. But he was soon overrun, and was about to go down when he saw three of the zombies drop dead.

"OORAH! GET OWNED, FREAKBAGS!"

The next thing he knew, each zombie was being swallowed by a green plasma. When each zombie fell, Jakob got a better glimpse of his savior, though he already knew who it was.

"Thanks for saving my skin, Dempsey," Jakob said.

"Heh. No problem," Tank responded, reloading his Ray Gun.

Richtofen emerged behind Dempsey, a G11 in his hands.

"Ooh. So much blood. Vat happened here?" Richtofen said with a fanatical voice.

"Dempsey saved me," Jakob said.

"Oh. It pains me to say zhis, but you are an artist, Dempshey," Richtofen complimented, very, very, reluctantly. Then he spread his arms as if to display the carnage before him. "A true masterpiece."

Dempsey gave Richtofen a "say what?" look upon hearing the compliment.

Richtofen went over to help Nikolai, who trying to find his vodka.

"I swear I had it a second ago!" Nikolai promised once he saw Richtofen coming his way.

"Did you look in your bag?" Richtofen asked.

Nikolai stopped his panic, and reached into his bag. He pulled out his bottle.

"Yay! Happy times," Nikolai said. "Do you want some, comrade? Take it as a thank you, da?"

"I prefer German beer. Danke anyvay," Richtofen refused politely.

Nikolai shrugged.

Jakob continued down the aisle in the theater, intending to get some more ammo for his M16, when he heard a Russian scream.

"NOOO! I'M OUT! SOMEBODY GET A MAX AMMO FOR NIKOLAI!" the scream said.

Dempsey, who was nearby, burst out laughing, and Jakob nearly died in a fit of suppressed laughter.

Well into the fighting, Dempsey asked Jakob something he'd been wondering about ever since Jakob fired his M1911.

"How can you have such a good aim? I mean, you're a kid," Dempsey asked.

"I took a military marksmanship training. Plus, I don't miss because of video game logic," Jakob explained.

"Oh. Well, I've sort of been disregarding the fact that our lives are a lie once I start killing zombies. It's when I have time to think that I wonder about it," Dempsey said.

Eventually, to Nikolai's content, a Max Ammo appeared.

"It is Happy Hour!" Nikolai jeered, taking a swig from his refilled bottle of delicious vodka.


	5. Thunderfun

**Hey, guys (or whoever gives a crap enough to read this). I'd like to say a few things. One, I forgot to do a disclaimer, so here it is: I do not own Call of Duty, its characters, or anything else except my OC and the idea. Now that that's outta the way, I'd like to thank whoever commented. To** _ **you**_ **, Donevin, this is only my second fanfic and I'd like to see you try and beat me up. To the other reviewer, 100eric, thanks! I'm working really hard on it. Anyways, guys, I'd like to get something across: be BRUTALLY HONEST with your opinion on my fic(s). I don't mean be a dick like Donevin over here (who posted his review in front of my face on his phone), but just be constructive critics, okay? Thanks guys! I'll try to get these in fast!**

Dempsey eventually got separated from the others, but of course, survived. He got cornered next to the Mystery Box. He used it and blindly grabbed the weapon, firing a single shot into the crowd with his eyes closed.

He expected to be downed, but he wasn't. He opened his eyes, only to find a cannon in his hands and dead zombies all over the floor. He laughed at its power and marched back to the group, blowing away anything getting in his way.

Jakob immediately gasped when Dempsey returned, brandishing the gun.

"What?" Dempsey asked the baffled teen.

"You got the Thundergun," the teen said.

"Is that what this thing is called? Either way it's amazing. It saved me just a few minutes ago," Dempsey said.

Richtofen looked over in their direction and spied the Thundergun.

"The DG-3?!" he squealed, about to touch the cannon.

"Hands off, Doc! This puppy's mine," Dempsey said protectively, holding the cannon away from Richtofen's longing reach.

"Calm. Down," Jakob said to the doctor.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Dempsey asked, putting his head between the two.

"Nothing _you_ would understand, dummkopf," Richtofen scoffed.

Dempsey grabbed Richtofen by the throat with one hand.

"Listen here, kraut. You don't have to respect me, but if you call me _idiot_ again, I'll rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier," Dempsey threatened in a menacing voice.

Dempsey let him go and stormed off to Nikolai.

Richtofen coughed and grabbed his throat. Jakob was surprised as well.

"Gimme some of that," Jakob heard Dempsey say to Nikolai. He knew it was a command, not a request.

"Oh. Uh, sure, comrade," Nikolai said awkwardly, popping open his bottle and handing it to Tank.

Tank took a swig, thanked Nikolai, and went to find and kill the crawler Takeo made.

Dempsey's hand had left an angry red print on Richtofen's throat.

"How does he even know German?!" Richtofen exclaimed to Jakob, rubbing his throat.

A new round started and the zombies were breaking in fast. Tank, when the zombies got too close, blasted them away effortlessly, laughing.

Richtofen hated him so much more because of the power Dempsey wielded.

Jakob was beside Dempsey when he noticed he was out of ammo.

"Huh?" he said to himself, shaking the submachine gun. "Well fuck!"

This caught Dempsey's attention. "What?"

"I'm out. Don't worry, I can run around and get more ammo."

Dempsey nodded.

Jakob ran back to the foyer and bought more ammo. Then he noticed Takeo was their too, backing into the room from the dressing room while firing at the horde.

They ended up partnering up in the foyer, and as they killed zombies, they began to talk.

"So, how do you know?" Takeo asked, cutting off a zombies head with his Bowie Knife since his katana was now stuck in its sheath.

"What?" Jakob asked, reloading and continuing his assault on the horde.

"Everything."

"You know I told you this is a game, right?" Jakob answered.

"Yes," Takeo responded.

"Well, I've played further from here, so I know everything. I thought I told you that."

"You did, but why do you know?" Takeo asked.

"This is my favorite part of Black Ops. The story is good, so I studied on whatever I could," Jakob said.

Takeo pondered for a moment, but that moment didn't last long, as the zombies were closing in. Takeo fought back, but got downed.

Jakob escaped, training around until he could get Takeo up.

When the opportunity came, Jakob quickly revived Takeo.

"You have much honor," Takeo said thankfully.

"No pro-"

Jakob didn't finish, because a Nova crawler had snuck up on him and hit him too many times.

"Agh! Dammit!" Jakob said.

The next thing he knew, Dempsey came into the room and blew away the zombies. He revived Jakob.

"Thanks, Dempsey," Jakob said.

"Yeah," Dempsey said in a rushed tone, and he made a break for it. Jakob did the same, though he noted that he felt different. Probably due to his loss of Juggernog.

They made it to the Mystery Box, and Dempsey held them off as Jakob spun.

It landed on a Galil, sending Jakob into a cheer.

"Nice, kid," Dempsey said. "Now let's get outta here."

Jakob nodded and followed Dempsey downstairs to the teleporter. Everyone else was waiting for them. Once they were all in, Richtofen activated it, sending them to the projector room.

Richtofen, of course, upgraded his MP40, resulting in the Afterburner. Nikolai upgraded his FAL he had received during Takeo and Jakob's predicament, turning it into the EPC WN. Dempsey upgraded his empty Ray Gun, and of course got the Porter's X2 Ray Gun.

Jakob inserted his Galil, praying for him to get it back in time.

The machine let out a DING, and he quickly took it out, receiving the Lamentation.

Instead of teleporting into different rooms, they ended back up at the lobby.

"Huh," Jakob said.

"What?" Dempsey asked.

"We were supposed to teleport to different rooms with film reels in them. Sometimes it doesn't happen, but I expected it to work," Jakob explained.

The zombies were already coming at them, and they had to split up.

Jakob got separated from the group because of some Nova crawlers he couldn't jump over.

Once they were slaughtered, he wandered to the dress room where a walking zombie remained. Jakob disregarded it and continued to the power room. But he didn't make it.

The zombie screeched out of nowhere, turning into a runner. Before he could raise his gun, the zombie lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. Then it did something extremely human.

It grabbed him by the throat. It leaned in, not mindlessly, but menacingly. It drew back its bony fist and punched him once, knocking him out. Cold.


	6. Her

Jakob opened his eyes to see a blank, white world. He looked down, seeing a small pink table with full teacups and a teapot on it. He looked to his left; a Monkey Bomb. And to his right, a torn, bloodstained Teddy Bear. In front of him was an empty cup.

"Hi there," a voice said.

Jakob looked in front of him to see a grown woman, maybe in her 20s, sitting across from him. Jakob jumped.

"Easy to scare, eh?" she said. "Sure didn't look that way when you were killing zombies." Jakob noticed that the voice was familiar to him.

Jakob looked over her. She was wearing a small blue cape, and a white dress; exactly like Samantha. But this woman was grown.

"Who are you?" Jakob asked her.

"Who do you think?" she said, pouring a cup of tea for herself and pushing the pot towards him. "Have some."

Jakob stared at the cup and pot in front of him. He slowly began to realize who he was talking to.

"Samantha?" Jakob asked.

"Finally," Samantha said.

Jakob was very shocked, which was evident by his mouth agape. Jakob quickly recovered and closed his mouth, but he still couldn't move. She poured him some tea herself, and pushed it over to him. She sat back, crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why so shocked?" she asked.

"It's just…. you're older," Jakob said, taking a reluctant sip from the teacup, not taking his eyes off her.

"My body's in cryogenic stasis, not my mind. This is what I look like now, 1963," Samantha explained.

"So this is the Aether?" Jakob asked incredulously.

"Yes. Now, why don't we talk about you?" she asked in a serious voice.

Jakob got nervous.

"Uh…..," he trailed off. _"Dude. Chill out! Answer!"_ he thought to himself.

"You know I can read your thoughts?" Samantha said suddenly, raising an eyebrow.

Jakob went wide-eyed in embarrassment.

"Stop thinking, start talking," Samantha said.

"Why do you want to know about me?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe because you appeared in the middle of my game?" she said sarcastically.

"Wait, so you don't know how I got here? If you want to know how, you wouldn't believe me," Jakob said, as he did before.

"Spill it," she said, motioning to herself impatiently with her hand. "You're only here for a few minutes before you wake up."

"You're a video game character put together by a company called Treyarch. I was playing, the screen went to static, and I was sucked in," he said.

Now, Samantha didn't react like Dempsey, or Takeo, nor did she laugh. All she said was, "Interesting."

"What? You're not freaked out?" Jakob asked.

Samantha didn't answer, and stared at the table, thinking.

Jakob shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"So, I'm not real, you say?" she asked, intrigued.

"No," he said.

"Interesting," she repeated.

It was silent for a while.

"How about you join me?"

"Excuse me?" Jakob said, surprised by the sudden offer.

"I said, how about you join me?"

"Why would I? You're-," Jakob was about to say 'You're evil', but he realized Maxis was truly the evil one. Samantha just wanted revenge.

"Evil?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"No, no. It's just, you've been trying to kill them. Dempsey's my friend," Jakob explained.

"I could be a better friend," Samantha said.

Jakob flinched.

"So, you come from the 'real' world, and you won't join me? Edward is evil. That idiot American is just annoying, calling every zombie a 'freakbag'. That's the one, and only thing me and Edward can agree on. I can give you power," she said.

"What kind of power?" Jakob asked, somewhat curiously.

"As much as you want," she said.

"Why am I so valuable?" Jakob asked.

"For one, you come from another dimension, the real world. Two, you can handle yourself. If you know what you claim, you could help me kill Edward before he does whatever he's been trying to do," she said.

Jakob did know Richtofen's intentions, and he was almost possibly about to agree with her when Samantha suddenly looked up, as if time was running out for something.

"Stand up," she said suddenly.

"What?" Jakob asked.

"I said, stand up," she commanded.

Jakob did so.

She got up and walked over to him. He noticed she was only about half an inch shorter than him, since the video game made him taller.

Jakob was literally shaking from nervousness. Was she going to kill him or something?

She crossed her arms. "Are you going to join me?"

"No," Jakob said.

She narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"I didn't want to have to do this," she said.

Then Jakob felt a stabbing pain in his arm. He didn't know if he was being tranquilized or what, but he felt woozy.

Jakob collapsed, the world becoming blurry and red. He swore the last thing he saw was Samantha looming over him with a full needle.


	7. Back to Reality (There Goes Gravity)

**Keep in mind this chapter was supposed to be called "Snap Back to Virtual Reality (There Goes Gravity)" in a reference to Eminem's song "Lose Yourself". I don't own Eminem (heh) or his songs.**

"Kid? KID!" Dempsey yelled.

Jakob felt a slap on the face. Groggy and confused, he slowly sat up, grabbing his head.

"Jeez, did you have some of Nikolai's vodka? Last time I checked, your underage," Dempsey joked. "You look you have a hangover."

"I had a vision. Samantha was talking to me," Jakob said.

"VAT?!" Richtofen, who was nearby, exclaimed. He rushed over. "Vat did she say?"

"She asked me what you guys did, where I came from. Then she told me to join her," Jakob said.

"And?" Richtofen and Dempsey asked together, causing an awkward 3 seconds.

"I said no," Jakob said.

"Kid…" Dempsey said.

"Huh?"

"You're bleeding," Dempsey said, pointing to a small red hole on Jakob's arm.

Jakob grimaced upon seeing it and quickly wiped it off.

"Anyzhing else?" Richtofen asked.

"I refused. I think she took my blood," Jakob explained.

"Vell, I'm usually zhe one who does stuff like zhat, so I can only guess she is planning somezhing," Richtofen hypothesized. Then he walked away.

"What'd she look like?" Dempsey asked.

"What do you mean?" Jakob asked.

"What did she look like? Hair color? Eyes? I know she's a little girl, but I gotta know my enemy."

"Er, black hair, green eyes, and she was a grown woman instead of a little girl," Jakob explained.

Dempsey gave him a strange look. _"Huh?"_

"It's 1963, Dempsey. All of what happened before was eighteen years ago. Her body's frozen to be a little girl, but she's really twenty-six or something," Jakob explained.

"Anything else?" Dempsey asked, slightly confused.

"No. She was trying to convince me with power, but I didn't buy it," Jakob said.

"That is one creepy girl," Dempsey said.

Jakob nodded in agreement.

They fought as they normally did. Jakob eventually remembered the rocks, and activated the one in the Dressing Room, and the last one on the shelf in the room up the stairs by the stage. And of course, "115" began to play.

"How can I download this to my MP3 player?" Richtofen said upon hearing the beginning of the song.

Dempsey elbowed Jakob.

"Told you he'd break the fourth wall."

Jakob nodded and grinned slightly.

When the final rift played and the song stopped, things got a little less epic.

"I've always loved that song," Jakob said.

"You've heard it?" Dempsey asked.

"Yeah. It's called "115". When you get your memories back, you'll understand," Jakob said.

"What do you mean, 'get my memories back'?" Dempsey asked suspiciously.

"I can't tell you that. It would mess up time. You're not even supposed to know Richtofen would betray you," Jakob explained.

"Did he brainwash me or something?"

"No," Jakob lied.

"Uh, Jakob?" Richtofen asked, walking over to them.

"Huh?"

"I zhink I have a vay to get you back home," he said.

"Really?" Jakob asked. He wanted to go back home, but fighting alongside Dempsey and the others seemed better than going back to high school and all that other crap.

"Ja. I just have to rewire zhe teleporter, and get a sample of your blood," Richtofen answered.

"Erm…. you need my blood? No offense, but _you_ taking my blood is just creepy," Jakob said.

"Do you vant to get home or not?" Richtofen asked, taking out a small case from his uniform. He opened it, revealing three syringes for blood (labeled BLOOD), and ten syringes with a glowing blue liquid in them (labeled Divinium). Jakob knew those were for reviving. He guessed Richtofen had a limited amount for each map, and ten was the amount since Richtofen hadn't revived anyone.

Richtofen chose a blood syringe and approached Jakob. Jakob wasn't afraid of Richtofen, or needles. He was afraid of Richtofen with a needle.

"Don't squirm like my previous patients. Just stay still," Richtofen said, grabbing Jakob's arm.

Even though he and Richtofen were friends (sort of?), he still wasn't sure of his intentions for him, needle or no needle. Jakob also noticed that it had a bit of 115 left over in it, but quickly forgot about it as a small sting shot through his arm.

Richtofen inserted the needle into Jakob's arm, extracted the blood, causing the small amount of 115 to spill into Jakob's arm as he felt something shoot up from his arm to his shoulder. Richtofen took out the needle then reached into his pocket and retrieved a Band-Aid, placing it on Jakob's arm. Jakob felt his arm shiver suddenly, then settle.

"Zhere. Zhat vasn't so hard, vas it?" Richtofen asked.

"When you're involved, it's hard to tell, Doc," Dempsey said, speaking for Jakob.

"Shut up dumm-" Richtofen began.

Dempsey's raised his eyebrows warningly and put his hand on his knife, ready at any time to cut Richtofen open.

"…. American," Richtofen finished.

Dempsey took his hand off his knife, and walked over to the teleporter.

Richtofen followed him, making a small hole in the cord connecting the teleporter to the mainframe. He then injected the blood and quickly patched up the hole.

The teleporter sparked, and a voice rang out through the theater.

"DNA received. Please step into the teleporter," the masculine voice said.


	8. So Long, Farewell, Auf Wiedersehen, Bye

**Okay, guys. Last chapter.**

 **(Note to Donevin): Quit rushing, O'Callaghan!**

Jakob stood before the teleporter, a blue light flashing from the sparking metal exterior atop the machine.

He thought about what all he'd been through. He'd killed zombies, met Tank Dempsey, befriended The Doctor, Edward Richtofen, earned respect from Takeo Masaki, joked around with Nikolai Belinski, and met Samantha Maxis.

"So long, kid," Dempsey said. He hugged Jakob, high-fived him, and returned to his spot in front of the teleporter.

"Auf Wiedersehen," Richtofen said, shaking Jakob's hand (after Jakob made sure Richtofen wasn't hiding another needle under his glove). "Be a good patient now for your doctors. Don't forget me, though."

Jakob smirked.

Nikolai stepped up, for once not holding a bottle of vodka. In fact, he looked sober.

"Dasvidaniya, comrade. Be sure to remember me when you first taste delicious vodka," Nikolai said, without his speech slurred from alcohol. He gave Jakob bear hug, then a hardy slap on the back.

Takeo came over, bowing to Jakob. Jakob did the same.

"Sayonara. You have much honor. Your ancestors will be proud of your accomplishments," he said.

"Thank you, Takeo."

Jakob looked down, wanting to and not wanting to leave at the same time. He reluctantly stepped into the teleporter.

"So long, kid!"

"Don't forget Zhe Doctor!"

"Remember not to get hangovers! They suck!"

"Keep your honor close!"

With all the farewells, the teleporter activated, sending Jakob back to reality.

Tank looked behind him, seeing their crawler.

He grabbed the M1911 from Nikolai's belt and shot it in the head with one hand.

For the next few days, it was very quiet in the theater.

Nikolai was drunk again, Tank was aggressive, Richtofen was still insane, and Takeo was so distant from everyone like he was before Jakob's arrival.

Everything was so different. They'd only known the kid for two days, and it already felt like one of their crew were missing.

Dempsey looked up at the holes in the ceiling. Light was shining through, but dimmer than usual. Much dimmer.

"No coincidence," he thought.

He then walked to the room where they'd first found the boy. He could almost see the teen's surprised facial expression while fighting off that zombie.

The zombies had actually been coming about twice a day, actually. It was almost boring.

Tank walked around the entire theater in a circle several times, until Takeo finally said, "You seem more dishonorable than usual. What's wrong?"

The look on Dempsey's face said it all. And it spoke for the rest of them.

A true teammate was gone.


	9. Epilogue

**Hey guys. This is the Epilogue (duh) for Trapped in Kino der Toten (double duh). I have one favor to ask; give my first fanfiction "Nightmare" a little attention, please? I know it's short and has no plot, but it tells something deep. I haven't gotten a single review on that (which is cool. I'm not begging), and I'd appreciate it if somebody else read it, y'know? Just asking, you don't have to do it. It's the deepest fic I've ever written, so yeah. Anyway, I'll shut my fat mouth now and get on with the story!**

Samantha sighed, twiddling the red-stained vial of blood in her hand. The kid had been interesting.

She couldn't help but notice that he was rather handsome. She'd never been attracted to a guy before, but this person particularly caught her eye. She continued to twiddle the vial of his blood in her fingers. She wasn't going to start a romance if he'd joined her, but a hug of gratitude didn't exactly sound like pushing boundaries.

As she sat on her bed in her Aether-produced bedroom, stroking Fluffy's head, she wondered if he had joined her how he would've killed Richtofen. Maybe lured him away from the others and put a bullet in his head? Or maybe stabbing him in his sleep? She grinned evilly when she thought of all the ways he could've killed Edward.

She sighed again, wishing he'd just complied. Maybe then she would have some company.

When she was told she was a game character by the teen, she wasn't shocked, nor expectant. She simply found it interesting. If these so-called game developers at (what did he call it? Treyarch? Yeah, that sounded right) created her, why didn't they give her an awareness like that Marine? He was always spouting idiotic references to the outside world. Why wasn't she granted that sentience? That would've been nice.

She slumped back into her pillow, overcome by many thoughts. She finally held up the vial once again, and smiled slightly, returning her consciousness to the M.P.D., glancing at its blood sample scanner. She looked back down at the vial.

She knew exactly what she was going to do with this.


End file.
